Prayer to God
by CreatorOfNothing
Summary: Castiel goes to Dean and Sam for help-he needs to pray to God. His powers are out, and a sanctuary is the only place where Castiel can pray-but things don't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! This is a new story I've started. It's based off a dream I had about two nights ago. I was going to make this a one-shot (because that's how far I had gotten in my dream), but I thought it would be kind of unfair, so I've decided to do a follow-up chapter and then an epilogue. So enjoy!**

The Winchester brothers were sitting at the table: Dean drinking a beer and Sam searching on the computer for a new case. They had completed a recent simple ghost hunt two days ago and Sam insisted on getting another case. They were sitting silently until Castiel flew into the room suddenly. Both jumped slightly at the angel's sudden appearance. Castiel had flown in rather heavily-instead of just appearing, Castiel was leaning against a table for support.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed, jumping up from the table. "What's wrong?" He couldn't see any wounds on the angel.

Castiel looked up wearily. "I need to go… to a place," Castiel said.

"Couldn't you just zap yourself there?" Dean asked.

"I don't have the strength," Castiel answered forcefully, sitting on a chair.

"Where is this place?" Sam chimed in; Dean rolled his eyes. Leave it to his brother to take immediate action.

"It is not too far," Castiel said. "It's a sanctuary nearby."

"The Sanctuary of Mary?" Sam asked. "That's about half an hour away." He looked at Dean. "We could take him."

Dean grumbled something under his breath along the lines of 'freaking angel' but grabbed his keys anyway. They made their way to the car rather slowly. Castiel stumbled twice on the way, with Dean staying close beside the angel. When they got into the car, Dean turned the Impala on and started to drive.

Dean checked in his rearview mirror occasionally to make sure Castiel was conscious. "What happened Cas?" Dean asked. "Where you in an angelic fight?"

"No," Castiel replied groggily. "I just know… feel that… I have to pray… to my Father."

Dean frowned, gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter. "Is your power drained?"

A pained growl was the only response from the backseat.

"Cas?" Dean asked. "You okay back there?"

"You think he's okay?" Sam asked almost snarkily back.

"Damn it," Dean growled and stepped on the gas."

They made it to the sanctuary in half the time due to Dean's speeding. They parked outside and then got out; Dean had to almost drag Castiel out because the angel was half out of it. The sanctuary was peaceful, the only sound being water from a fountain in the center.

"There," Castiel rasped, pointing to a circular platform in front of the fountain. Dean made a motion to help Castiel but Castiel insisted on walking himself; Dean stood by close anyway. When they finally got to the platform, Castiel kneeled and closed his eyes, bowing his head.

"I'm going to get some weapons," Sam said. "I have a bad vibe about this."

Dean nodded and watched his brother walk to the car and then turned back to Castiel. Dean was truly afraid for Castiel; his breathing was labored and he was too pale. Dean wanted to know what-or who- had done this to Castiel. It had been only a month that Meg had called, saying Castiel had snapped out of the Lucifer hallucinations. The two brothers had immediately drove to the ward and got Castiel out. Of course they still had the Leviathans to worry about, but they had gotten Team Free Will back and Dean was happy with that fact. Since from years back, it seemed like, Dean had his brother back again, and Castiel.

Everything was going fine until a shadow shot forward from nowhere, crashing into Castiel who let out a weak yelp.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, rushing forward, knife drawn, but was held back by a force. "What the hell?" Dean growled, trying to escape, but the grip would not let him go.

"Watch your angel die," a demonic voice said behind Dean.

A sense of dread fell heavily on Dean. He watched as the shadow pulled out a knife, looming over Castiel, and then forcefully plunged the knife into Castiel's stomach.

"Cas!" Dean screamed, fear engulfing him. He struggled vainly against the rock grip. "Leave him alone you son of a bitch!"

The shadow glanced up, had the nerve to stare at Dean, and then went to resume its task. Every time the shadow stabbed, Castiel let out a pitiful cry of pain that wrenched and tore Dean's heart.

"Please… stop," Dean heard Castiel whisper and Dean couldn't help the tear that came down his face.

Sam rushed in holding a gun and fired at the shadow; it shrieked and vanished immediately. Dean whipped around as he felt the grip loosen and shoved the being that was behind him to the ground.

"Take care of him," Dean snapped, pointing to the semi-human on the ground.

Sam nodded and went over to the semi-human while Dean ran to Castiel.

"Oh god," Dean whispered, kneeling next to the angel. There was too much blood pooling around Castiel and the angel's eyes were closed. "Cas, please, open your eyes." He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and placed it on Castiel's stomach, trying to apply pressure to the wounds. There must have been fifteen or more wounds.

"Castiel, don't you dare die on me!" Dean heard himself say. "You're an angel. Only another angel can kill an angel and this isn't the case. You're going to be fine." Dean knew he was rambling, but he couldn't stop himself from shaking.

"Dean." The voice was so soft Dean almost didn't hear it.

"Cas!" Dean gasped. "Fuck you're still alive. Hold in there; you're going to be okay."

"Stop," Castiel whispered, his eyes opening weakly. "Don't try anymore."

"You don't know what you're saying," Dean snapped angrily. "I'm not giving up on you."

Dean glanced at Castiel's face, to his eyes. The blue eyes Dean had come to love were dull and glazed over, barely any life in them. He took out a bigger handkerchief and tied it around Castiel's stomach to try to stop the bleeding.

"Dean!" Sam called.

Dean glanced up to see his brother with his hands tied. The semi-human was up, red eyes blazing.

"Come with me, and I'll let you two live," it said.

"The Hell we're going anywhere," Dean growled. "You'll just kill us."

"I have no business with the two of you," it hissed, lashing it's pointed tail. "Drive me to where I want, and I'll let you two live. I give you my word."

Dean shook his head and looked down at Castiel; he couldn't leave him.

"Leave the angel," it said as if reading Dean's mind. "He won't make it."

The sentence made Dean's heart thump painfully he immediately denied that Castiel would die, he refused to lose his angel anymore. "I can't leave him."

"Then you and your brother will die," it said. "Don't force me to kill you two-I sincerely don't want to."

Dean stayed still, kneeling by Castiel's side. Dean felt it was not right at all to leave the angel. "Cas," Dean whispered, leaning to pick up the angel's head. "You stay strong for me, you hear? I'm coming back for you." Dean was startled when Castiel's eyes flickered open. Dean held the angel's face close to his so their foreheads were touching. "Don't give up, you hear me?" Dean whispered, trying to see the spark in the angel's eyes that would comfort him.

Castiel blinked tiredly. "I'll try, for you Dean," Castiel whispered in reply and closed his eyes, going limp.

"Cas?" Dean called, worried that the angel had died; he quickly checked for a heartbeat and breathed out a shaky breath of relief and then gently layed Castiel down before standing up. Dean shoved past the semi-human, grabbing Sam. "Let's go, demon," Dean growled.

They got into the car and Dean sped off, determined to take as less time as possible.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked, knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"A field," it said. "About fifteen miles ahead."

Dean glanced at his brother, who held the same curious gaze.

It didn't matter to Dean; he would drop of this demon, kick its ass out, and race back to Castiel because Dean was not going to let his angel die.

**A/N: Wow, longest chapter ever! And sorry for stopping here xD This is where my dream had ended. I don't know WHY I dreamed this (I feel terribly sorry for Castiel T_T) but I wanted to write it out. We'll see what happens next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My chapters appear to be getting longer. But that's a good thing. Despite no reviews, I still updated this chapter pretty quickly to my surprise (given my history of updating ^^;). This is the second chapter in the series. I'm actually proud of how this has come out. The next chapter is the final chapter, the conclusion/epilogue. So enjoy! **

**Oh yeah-Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, Castiel would be a regular star in Season 8.**

To say that the air in the car was tense was an understatement. It only took Dean ten minutes to drive to the empty field. They got out quickly; Dean and Sam held guns in their hands as they walked onto the field.

"Okay, so you're here. Now what?" Sam asked. "We can go, right?"

"In minute," the semi-human said. "I just need you to help me with one other thing."

"No," Dean hissed. "You said for us to drive you here only, not to do your bidding. We're out of here."

"I don't think you understand the situation here," it growled.

"I don't think you understand my situation!" Dean growled back, shoving the semi-human.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, pushing his brother away.

The semi-human flicked its pointed tail. "This field is my safety-but tonight is a special night. This field doesn't give protection of the thirteenth of every month."

"So why the hell are we supposed to solve your problem?" Dean snapped. "You can survive your own for a day. You forced me to watch my best friend get stabbed because you wanted him to die! Why the hell should we help you?" Dean raised his gun at the semi-human. "I should kill you right now."

"Then you won't get a hint on what the Leviathan are planning. In fact, I'm helping you defeats these beats."

"How?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Sam, we don't have time for this," Dean said, glaring at his brother. "Cas is dying and we're wasting our time standing here with a half-demon who spites false facts!"

"If we help you, will you tell us?" Sam asked, ignoring his brother.

"Sam!" Dean snapped, exasperated. He wanted to leave right now and get back to Castiel, but he wouldn't leave his brother with a half-demon.

"Just help me set a place that's protected," it said.

"Sam, get on it," Dean quipped, putting his gun away, glaring at the semi-human. "I don't trust it."

Dean knew he was being a jerk to his brother, but he couldn't think. He watched as Sam set up a large circle for protection. As Dean watched, he felt his shoulder with the handprint start to burn; his thoughts immediately went to Castiel.

"Sam, hurry up!" Dean yelled.

"I'm almost done!" Sam yelled back.

Dean ground his teeth, pacing. "You have fifteen seconds or I'm leaving you!"

Dean watched as Sam spoke a few words and then ran to Dean. They jumped in the car and sped off. During the drive, the pain in Dean's shoulder only seemed to burn more. Dean stepped on the gas and Sam glanced at his brother quizzically. When they got to the sanctuary, the pain in Dean's shoulder was nearly unbearable; He clamped his mouth shut and forced himself to ignore it. They ran out of the car and toward the platform. There was only one problem. Castiel was gone.

"Cas!" Dean called, looking around frantically.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, pointing to a blood trail.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered, and then followed the trail.

The trail led to a cave like entrance; inside was a large pool of water with a waterfall.

"You don't think…" Dean started, feeling panic rise up.

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "There's probably a hidden cave behind the waterfall, like there almost always is."

"I bet that damn half-demon was behind this!"Dean growled. "I'll friggin' kill it!"

"We won't know until we check," Sam said, and then started to look around the waterfall. Sam immediately found an entrance and called Dean over. They pulled out their flashlight and headed through. A sudden piercing scream filled the cave.

"Cas," Dean whispered and darted forward, leaving Sam by himself; yet Sam caught up easily. They came to a large chamber, light coming from above. In the middle there was a long stone table, almost like something used to sacrifice. Dean stared in horror at the scene. The shadow from before was standing above Cas who was on the stone table.

"Dean.." Sam whispered, but was cut off by this brother.

"I know," Dean replied. He didn't know why, but they could see Castiel's wings. They were messy, unkempt and bloodied. Now Dean understood why Castiel had scream.

"Son of a bitch messed with his wings," Dean growled, his lips curling. He took out a knife and step forward. "Hey, shadow!"

"Dean!" Sam yelled, horrified.

"You leave him alone!" Dean yelled. "Fight me you coward!"

The shadow looked up quickly. Its red eyes recognized Dean and it seemed to take interest.

"Dean, no," the angel ground out, lifting his head.

Dean stared at the shadow fearlessly. "I'll teach you to mess with my best friend," Dean growled.

"Dean, you don't even know how to fight this!" Sam yelled.

"Sure I do," Dean replied, taking out his gun. "I'll send it back to friggin' Hell where it belongs."

The shadow took on a human shape with long claws. "Kill," it whispered.

Dean put his knife away and then raised the gun. He aimed it at the shadow and fired. The shadow vanished momentarily before reappearing. Dean fired again and watched it disappear. He didn't know how to actually kill it, but he could stall time until Sam got Castiel out.

"Sam!" Dean called to his brother. "Get Cas out of here!"

Sam nodded and ran toward Castiel while Dean glanced around for the shadow. Every time it appeared Dean shot at it. Mentally Dean cursed. That stupid semi-human was in control of the shadow; he just knew it. He stole a glance to see how far Sam had gotten with Castiel. They had gotten half-way; Sam was being careful not to step on the angel's wings.

"Dean!" Sam yelled suddenly. Dean whipped around to see the shadow appear right in front of him. It gave a hiss and lashed out with its claws. Dean felt himself fall to the ground and looked up to see Castiel in front of him, wings, spread out.

"Cas," Dean choked, getting up.

The angel raised his hand and yelled, "Close your eyes!"

Both Sam and Dean closed their eyes as a bright light filled the room. A piercing scream sounded from the shadow. When the light faded both opened their eyes.

"Did you kill it?" Sam asked, looking around.

"Yes," Castiel replied curtly, swaying.

"Cas," Dean said and rushed to the angel. Castiel collapses in Dean arms and Dean was surprised at how light the angel was.

Sam ran over to help Dean and they laid the angel on the ground gently.

"Cas?" Dean asked, his voice wavering. The pain in his shoulders was fading away-which terrified Dean. If what he thought the pain meant was actually true, then the pain receding could only mean one thing. "Cas, please, don't die." It came out as a whisper. He glanced at Castiel's wings; one was terrible shredded and Dean shuddered at the torture Castiel must have been put through.

"Dean," Castiel said softly. "It's over."

"What?" Dean asked, terrified. His heart started to beat faster. "No, Cas."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel sighed. "I tried."

"God!" Dean yelled. "You son a bitch, why don't you do something!"

"Dean," Sam started but Dean turned to his brother.

"Don't even start," Dean snapped. "Just help me, please!"

Sam stared sadly at his brother.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. "Help me, please."

Sam shook his head. "I would, but let's face it."

Dean gritted his teeth and looked down at Castiel. The pain in his shoulder was nearly gone. "I hate you, God," Dean whispered. "I don't care, I friggin' hate you."

A sudden force slammed into Sam and Dean, forcing them to the wall.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled, looking around.

The chamber suddenly became windy, which was odd because there was no way there could even be a breeze. A bright light, in the shape of a human stood in front of them.

"So you hate me, do you, Dean?" a voice said calmly.

Dean had to squint his eyes against the blinding light. "God?"

The pain in his shoulder was gone, and Dean glanced at Castiel. He didn't even try to stop the tears from falling.

**A/N: Sorry for another cliffhanger-what can I say? I like leaving stories hanging of a cliff :P **

**If you can guess what the deal with Dean's shoulder is, I'll give you a cookie :D (It's easy to figure out, really). Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, final chapter! This is actually the first story I've completed. I'm proud of it, actually. Despite no reviews (which makes me skeptical of uploading any other ideas I have ^^;), I decided to upload the final chapter. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I do dream about it, though. **

"Do you hate me, Dean?" God questioned.

Dean glanced at the bright light through blurry eyes. "You let your son die."

"Many of my sons and daughters have died," God replied.

"So you don't care when they die now, is that it?" Dean snapped. "Every time someone dies, you just sit back?"

"I can't prevent every death," God said in a calm, soft yet angered tone. "Do you think I want my sons and daughters to die?"

"Can't you make an exception?" Dean asked. "You've brought back Cas before, why can't you do it again?"

The bright light was silent. "Castiel has had many chances," God spoke. "I think it is time you must learn that he will not come back."

"Screw that!" Dean yelled. "I know Cas would die someday, but I didn't want it to be by murder!"

"I can do nothing for you Dean," God said.

Dean bit his lip and shook his head. This whole pain in his chest from losing Castiel was too much. Yet he didn't want to leave his brother; he couldn't.

"I'll ask you again," God said. "Do you hate me?"

"Why do you care?" Dean snapped. "I've gotten no compassion from you; I think you have my answer."

There was silence, and Dean wished God would go away.

"How much does Castiel mean to you, Dean?" God questioned.

Dean blinked, raising his head. "He means as much as Sam to me," Dean said, which, was saying a lot.

Another uncomfortable silence stilled the air.

"Would you die to see Castiel?" God questioned.

Dean blinked, frozen. Was this God's cruel way of saying he could see Castiel again but he'd have to die? Dean almost said yes, but he had to think of his brother. It came as a thought that Dean would have him and his brother die, but he knew Sam would object. He couldn't choose.

"Would you?" God asked again.

"Dean," Sam started, seeing the cogs turn in Dean's head.

"I'm sorry Cas," Dean whispered, starting to cry once again. "I won't see you again."

"I have my answer," God said, and then the light faded away, along with Castiel.

Dean glanced at the empty chamber, and then at his brother, who looked at him comfortingly.

They got out of the cave and drove home in complete silence. When they got home, Dean went immediately to the fridge and took out a beer before heading back outside. When questioned by his brother, Dean merely replied he was getting some air.

The night was cold, which didn't help Dean's mood. He stood, leaning against the Impala, staring at the sky. They didn't save Cas, and the semi-demon never did help them. It was all a mess. Dean sighed in aggravation and took another drink. He could never keep his friends. Frustrated, Dean threw the beer bottle to the ground, smashing it. He hissed slightly at the cut on his hand from throwing the bottle, but shook it off.

A rustle from a nearby bush snapped Dean into attention.

"Who's there?" Dean called, looking around.

There was no answer, but only another rustle.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Dean yelled, taking out a gun.

Immediately a large figure emerged from the bush, standing tall, perhaps seven or eight feet. All Dean could think of was that it was probably a bigger shadow than before.

Dean's mind went into panic mode and started to back away. "Sam!" Dean yelled.

The figure immediately lunged forward, standing in front of Dean. Dean fired his gun; a hold formed where the bullet when through, but it didn't seem to faze the shadow. The shadow let out a brutal roar and lashed out. Dean ducked a millisecond almost too late; he felt the claws slip through his hair.

_Maybe this is God's doing,_ Dean thought, staring up at the looming shadow.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, bursting through the door with a gun. Sam fired, but the shadow once again took no notice of the bullet wound. The shadow picked Dean up with a long claw and raised him to its face. Dean stared at the glowing red eyes fearfully. He couldn't do anything.

Suddenly the lamp posts around started to flicker violently, soon after the light bulbs popped. The shadow glanced around and then shrieked as a bright light suddenly appeared. Dean fell to the ground as the shadow let out a piercing scream, and then vanished. Dean glanced around wildly to see what had caused the shadow to disappear and his heart nearly stopped when he saw who was in front of him.

"Cas," Dean said, staring wide-eyed. "Y-you can't be here. God said… you weren't c-coming back." He got up and took a step backward.

The angel eyed him sorrowfully. "That was supposed to be the case," Castiel said.

"Are you even real?" Dean asked, hating himself for having to even ask.

Dean watched as the angel walked forward until he was face to face with Dean.

"It's okay, Dean," Castiel said, his blue eyes clear. "I'm real."

Dean hated himself for crying so much, but he couldn't stop it. "You son of a bitch," Dean said, and then pulled Castiel into a tight hug. "Don't you _ever_ freakin' leave me again." Dean released Castiel at arm's length. "Promise me you'll stay with us now."

The angel glanced at Dean with what he saw was a small smile. "I believe that is one promise I can comply to," Castiel said.

Dean didn't hate God anymore. In fact, he didn't hate the semi-demon who, still, never gave them hints on how to defeat Leviathans. He got Castiel back, and he had his brother. Dean could live with that.

**A/N: So yes, this concludes this here story. This whole chapter was free-written (instead of me typing what I write on paper) so if it seems off…that's why. But I liked this story nonetheless. I did have an alternative ending to this, but it's more of a Destiel thing. I would like to thank the people who did put this story on alert. So that's it!**

**Drop a review! I'll give you a Castiel action figure if you do! :D**

**See you next time with a new story or a new chapter of my other stories.**


End file.
